The edge supporting the annular diaphragm in an electroacoustic transducer, for example as used in a loudspeaker or a microphone, has a great influence on the transducing characteristics of the diaphragm for example, the response or distortion characteristics.
Ideal conditions essentially required for an edge for supporting an electroacoustic diaphragm are as follows:
a. The edge should have an excellently high compliance with respect to the axial movement of the diaphragm.
b. The edge should have a good stiffness with respect to the lateral movement of the diaphragm.
c. The edge should have a good linearity in the vibration of the large amplitudes.
d. The edge should be light in weight so as not to obstruct the free movement of the diaphragm.